Whose son?
by mnemea
Summary: AU & Xover; the law of the universe have shaped destinies, allowing three sides to have an equal claim on Harry Potter, but whose son is he? Who will Harry choose: Potters, Voldemort, or the Demon King? Harry’s twin is proclaiming as BWL.
1. Prologue

**Whose Son?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot.

**Pairings:** none.

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU. X-over & alternative universe; the law of the universe have shaped destinies, allowing three sides to have an equal claim on Harry Potter, but whose son is he? Who will Harry choose: Potters, Voldemort, or the Demon King? Harry's twin is proclaiming as BWL.

-------------

AN: Thank you very much Pyrrhicvictoly for beta the story and metzy78 like to concentrate betas on other stories.

Have you ever wondered that from Harry Potter descriptions, he could be a child of Shibuya Yuri and Wolfram von Bielefeld? It has been on my mind for a while.

This chapter is beta by Pyrrhicvictoly.

------------------

**Prologue**

**Another Dimension (Shin Makoku) **

Yuri Shibuya, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, the King of the Demon Race, was sitting on his throne and attending his court, but his mind was elsewhere. It was on his first born and only son, the child that they had lost.

How often had he been thinking of Tristan von Bielefeld-Shibuya for the past eight (earth) years? Tomorrow would be the anniversary of Tristan's death. It still hurt a lot, if not more, than when the child died in his arms. They could have another child, but Yuri could not move on. The child's death was a shock to the royal family. However, the most important part of all was Tristan's soul. Where could the soul have gone?

------------------------

**Earth (Godric's Hollow)**

Harry Potter watched the family leave their house; he was alone again. He had freedom that other kids did not, but he would rather be in their shoes. Harry had no one; he may as well have been classified as a piece of furniture in this household.

"Master Harry, would you like something for snack?" Tippy bowed, the house elf flashing a pitying glance at him. Harry caught the look and it made him very mad, his eyes narrowed at the house elf in disgust.

"No, go away." His appetite had gone; he really hated receiving those looks because they reminded him that he did not belong here, or anywhere, for that matter.

How unlucky was it to be the twin of the Boy Who Lived? Harry heard the story of how Justin saved them all that night, and he was really sick of it. He really wouldn't care if they all had died that night. It would have been much better than living this way; like any other child, he just wanted his parents to look at him and favour him for once.

Harry did not want to be envious of his twin, but he was. It was an ugly feeling. It felt the same as when someone was pitying him. 'What joyful season?' Harry face twisted into a sneer and he kicked the pine tree, walking away as a few decorative balls fell from their places and rolled on the ground.

-----------------------

**Earth (Somewhere in Europe)**

The mist in the morning was very heavy around this time of year, and today it was also very dense. Sam Smith, an honest and happy farmer, was on his way to get a Christmas tree for his family as was traditional. The forest was not far off from his farm, about a half an hour drive. Sam's wife and daughter were looking forward to decorating the tree, but he had been busy and had put it off until today. They needed it to be ready by tomorrow night, Christmas Eve.

Sam felt off for some reason; his intuition told him to go back and forget about the tree. He wished he could, and his logic told him it nothing but a mist. The torch light would help him find his way, and there was no danger from these woods. He just needed to hurry and he would be back to his family in no time.

How wrong could he have been? After he entered the mist, Sam Smith was never seen again. He seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth.

Voldemort was very happy; he could not believe his luck as his spirit zapped the man of his life. He was strong enough to feed now. With this man's strength he gad gained; he was now able to get more substances - foods, not energies or anything magical, would be better.

Voldemort's first thought after being well fed was an old memory of the green eyes, forever haunting, mocking and laughing. The child was alive whilst he had been reduced to nothing more than a dark energy. He became very angry.

------------------------

TBC………

What do you think?

---------------


	2. Chapter1

**Whose Son**

**Warning and all the disclamations is in prologue.**

**-------------------------------**

AN: Thank you Metzy for beta the chapter.

Please forgive any small errors or discrepancies that may have resulted from miscommunication between myself and my betas.

Thank you for reviewed the story; for Ilyasviel16 Wofram did gave birth to Tristan, I'm sure it's possible for Demon Race and if you read manga, Wolfram did mentioned about having children together with Yuri. If you interested please check out Mangafox, although it only have a few chapters.

I'm hope you'll like the chapter. Please drop a line whenever you feels like it.

**---------------------------**

**Chapter 1:**

**Earth Dimension (Godric Hollow)**

Harry woke up down and depressed. He could still feel a slight dampness on his face from another night of crying during his sleep. He had hoped he had out grown these feelings of helplessness, but wondered if he ever would.

He pulled himself out of bed, shrugged on some clothes and got ready to start another new day alone. The first of several to come.

He had been grounded for being too noisy again, and to make matters worse, while snapping back at his parents for being unfair he had broken a his toy broom in the process. At the time, he had been too angry to care, and dammit it had been an accident anyway. He hadn't even noticed when it had dropped from his hand during the fight.

He could not believe they are grounded him for that! It was not as if they could not just 'Repario' the bloody thing.

Come to think of it, this was his first time his anger had risen all the way to the surface resulting in an actual outburst at them. He'd never bothered before because he knew it would make no difference. 'Not like his bloody boy wonder twin who could throw tantrums to his heart's content and could still do no wrong' the smarmy voice in his head mimicking Justin's 'Just because I want it Harry' smirk. It was just another one of the short-end-of-the-stick days of Harry's life. Another day stuck in Godric's Hollow alone. And to top things off, he had three more days of forced solitude to look forward to.

He had spent his morning tinkering around inside, and slowly driving himself insane. He liked to be busy, no strike that; he needed to be busy so that he would not dwell on this latest humiliation. He had already gone through at least a dozen children's books; the only things he was allowed to play with freely after the whole broom incident.

While Harry was wandering aimlessly, he through about his situation, and particularly his limitations. He hated his small useless body which made him so dependent on adults around him to take care of him... or not as was the case. He wished there was a way that he could grow up faster and be independent. He dreamed of leaving his family, and this house, and starting a new life. A better life.

He closed the book in his hand and dropped it onto the couch beside him, the story starting to replay through his head word for word. Every now and again, he would flip through the pages looking at the pictures more closely to pass the time. This continued for another hour before suddenly the fire flared. It seemed someone was trying to Firecall the Potter's.

"Potter Residence, Harry speaking" the words falling listlessly from his mouth.

"Oh Harry it's just you. Is Justin there?" even without seeing the other boy, Harry knew it was Edward Lindsey. Lindsey was a boy from an old Pureblood family, though not quite as old as the Potters.

"Edward, Justin is out." Harry grumbled a replied,

"Oh, when will he be back?"

"Don't know", 'as if I would tell him', he sneered at himself.

"I just wanted to ask if we are still going to have that Quidditch match after lunch tomorrow. The Potter Manor's Quidditch field is as big as the stadium right?"

"We? Quidditch?" Harry was so furious he had not heard about this, that he shouldn't quite form a complete sentence.

"Well Ron, Neville and Me of course. Sorry, we already have four. We can't play with an odd number so there isn't really room for you", Edward rubbed it's in further.

"Hn…"

"He's not here so you'll have to talk to him tomorrow." Before allowing any further replies, Harry chucked a hand full of power into the fireplace to end the call.

"A dirty brat, a squib and ill-bred oaf are considered to be more important than me." Harry screamed, his cheeks flushed with anger.

'I'm a Potter and I'm not even allowed to go to Potter Manor tomorrow, let alone play Quidditch' he seethed, 'But while I'm stuck here at home alone, those brats can waltz into my Ancestral home and do whatever they like.'

The three boys were Justin's friends; not his. They did not care for his company once they saw he was not close to his twin. Harry was often left out of the games and it hurt him even though he didn't care for the other boys themselves or their chose of activities. He had nothing in common with them. However, getting invited to Potter Manor was another matter. It was only open to the family during the Christmas season, unless of course the Potter Heir had formally granted access at other times of the year.

Since there was no current Potter Heir, this was the only time they are able to visit the grand family estate, and due to the stupid argument, even that would be denied to him. Harry's father James Potter was not the Heir; the family ring had rejected him when he had tried to claim it on reaching his majority. They all believed that Justin would be the next true Potter Heir. There was no thought in his family or in Harry himself that he could be the possible rightful Heir. Not with his luck. Harry had not truly thought about it before now, but the future looked bleak for him once Justin claimed his rightful place.

After a few minutes in thought, Harry sighed. He saw no point in staying here at Godric's Hollow. He saw no point in even staying in this family. Why wait for them to kick him out? It would hurt more if he waited for them to finally come out and say he wasn't wanted rather than leaving of his own free will.

He marched up to his room with a newfound determination, and started packing up his clothes and the few possessions that were his. While rifling through his things, he found an album buried deep in the corner of a drawer, amongst his old baby clothes.

Harry was surprised, as he had never seen the particular album before. Curiously, he opened the first page. The picture was of Justin and him as babies staring right back at him, not even a year old from the look of them. Harry astonished and intrigued started flicking through looking for more of his baby photos.

'This is where they were hidden', he chewed his bottom lip. He had always wondered why the family albums only contained pictures of Justin as a baby and almost none of himself. In the few he was actually in, the picture was always shared with Justin who seemed to outshine him at every turn; there seemed little point of including any more. Here among these photos, he looked really bright and alive. He looked like the star.

Harry grinned, his spirits lifted.

It was amazing. There was photos of him with James and Lily holding him just as tightly as they did with Justin. There was no favouritism in these photos. 'Does that mean it was not always like this?' Harry wondered.

He looked more closely at the photos. It looked like these had been taken before the night when Justin had become the Boy-Who-Lived. He could see it was the Christmas season, from the decorated tree in some of the backgrounds. However, the house was definitely not Potter Manor. It looked more like a mountain cabin. Harry decided to examine them more carefully.

The look of the place seemed to indicate it was located somewhere in the mountains. Somewhere really cold. It seemed to be a wooden-beamed house perched high on the slopes, like in a scene from a romantic movie. In one of the pictures, taken from outside looking back at the house, Harry was waving from Lily arms looking completely happy and content.

Harry frowned and wondered where this place was. He doubted his parents would go on a holiday that was not to one of the Potter's own holdings. He smirked remembering the list of official Potter properties in one of his father's drawers in his father's study.

Harry took out the list and scanned through it. His eye stopped on one of the lines near the bottom. He was sure that this was the place. 'The Cabin, Arolla, Switzerland.'

Harry did not want to stay here any longer with the thought of a warm home full of happy feelings, if not quite memories, waiting for him. Maybe he was big enough to look after himself after all. With a little money and luck he was sure he could get there and his parents would never find him. He couldn't remember every going there after that day, and there were so many estates, lodges, apartments and houses on the list that he couldn't see why they would choose to return there let alone include it in any search attempts.

With his mind made up, Harry was happy with his decision. He was so busy planning his new life that he never stopped to really think why they had never gone back to a place that seemed so happy from the pictures.

--------------------

**Earth Dimension (Switzerland)**

Conrad watched his brother-in-law, the Demon King, standing near the edge of the cliff rigid with his grief, from the accident that had taken place eight years ago.

The chilly winds and snowstorms were not present today. Instead, they were blessed with clear skies, and a pale heat from the sun. He had already stood there for hours with the day almost over. He showed no signs however of returning from his memories.

The others in the royal party had taken to their shelters. Conrad, however, the King's right hand man, maintained his vigil over the King; patient to remain until Yuri choose to return to them.

"Conrad" he barely whispered.

"Yes, Sire."

"Do you believe Tristan knows that we are thinking of him?" Yuri sounded as unsure as he had when he had first chosen to take the throne.

"I believed so, Yuri." Conrad responded as a brother rather than loyal subject of the King.

Yuri slowly returned to his surroundings, "Where is everyone?"

"They are waiting for you below, My Liege."

"Let us go down and join them. I've worried everyone enough for today and it seems the evening has arrived" As he turned he added in a low voice "We'll be back here tomorrow."

"Yes, Sire." Conrad relied automatically. Conrad thinking of another day, before they would return back to their realm.

-----------------------------------

**Earth Dimension (Hogwarts) **

Quirinus Quirrell, Hogwart's Professor for Muggle Studies, had decided to take a sabbatical for a year in order to gain some first-hand experience on his topic. He had decided that the textbooks and teaching aids were not enough for him to be able to truly inspire and teach his students. If was important to him that he not be known as an ignorant professor anymore.

Quirrell was pacing the floor wondering if he should hand in the resignation today or tomorrow. He has been thinking about leaving for some time now; his courage always failing him at the last minute. But the idea had been with him for more than a year now and he was determined to carry it through.

"Ah Quirinus, are you looking for me? Dear boy" Albus smiled.

"Yes…yes Sir."

"Please call me Albus. Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you, Si… I mean Albus." Quirrell pushed the letter across Albus's desk nervously. Albus took a few moments to open the letter and sighed.

"It seems I'll lose another teacher for next year", he locked eyes with the professor, "But please come back when you think you are ready Quirinus. We'll be happy to have you back again."

"Thank you, Sir. It's great to hear that, Hogwarts is like home to me." Quirrell nodded, "And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, my boy. Now let us go down to the feast. The other staff should be arriving there as we speak"

They strolled silently to the Great Hall, each running through their plans for the next year. It seemed that there would be two positions for Albus to advice for next year; Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

------------------------

TBC……………………..

--------------------------


End file.
